Episode 5: Whirlwind! Kamui, the Grade-School Fighter!
Whirlwind! Kamui, the Grade-School Fighter! (旋風！小学生ファイターカムイ) is the 5th episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Summary CV-Episode 4b.jpg CV-Episode 4c.jpg CV-Episode 4d.jpg CV-Episode 4e.jpg CV-Episode 4f.jpg CV-Episode 4g.jpg CV-Episode 4h.jpg CV-Episode 4i.jpg CV-Episode 4j.jpg CV-Episode 4k.jpg CV-Episode 4l.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-5-1.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-5-2.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-5-3.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-5-4.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-5-5.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-5-6.jpg Aichi goes to the card shop to buy a booster pack in the hopes of getting a Grade 3 card. When he arrives, he sees a grade-school kid, Kamui Katsuragi, convincingly defeating Izaki in a cardfight. Aichi challenges Kamui, but he refuses, noticing that Aichi is not a strong player. Then, after Kamui beats Morikawa in a cardfight, Aichi tries to buy a booster pack. Suddenly, Emi appears, and Kamui immediately falls in love with her. Before Aichi could buy a pack, Emi drags him back home while Kamui looks on, thinking that the two are boyfriend and girlfriend. Later, Aichi buys a booster pack and is pleased to find that the pack contained a Grade 3 card, Solitary Knight, Gancelot. Just then, Kamui shows up and challenges Aichi, demanding to get Emi if he beats him. Although Aichi misunderstands Kamui's intentions, he and Kamui begin their Vanguard fight. Kamui uses powerful cards like Brutal Jack and King of Sword to quickly deal a ton of damage to Aichi, who strikes back by using his newly-acquired Solitary Knight, Gancelot. But in the end, Aichi loses to Kamui after he rides his ace card Asura Kaiser. Afterwards, Emi arrives and tries to get Aichi home, and it is then that Kamui learns that the two are actually siblings. Now, hoping to get closer to Emi, Kamui starts referring to Aichi as his "big brother", although Aichi is not exactly glad about it. Characters introduced *Kamui Katsuragi *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga Featured Battle: Yuta Izaki vs. Kamui Katsuragi The beginning Yuta Izaki vs Kamui Katsuragi. The start of the battle wasn't shown, so turns unknown. Turn ??: Kamui Katsuragi Kamui draws a card. He rides Asura Kaiser (Grade 3/No Trigger/11000 POW). He attacks Tyrant, Deathrex with Asura Kaiser (10000 > 11000). Kamui wins. Featured Battle: Aichi Sendou vs. Kamui Katsuragi Both players set an unit. Both reveal their units: Kamui's unit is Battleraizer (Grade 0/Stand Trigger/POW 3000) and Aichi's Stardust Trumpeter (Grade 0/No Trigger/POW 6000). Turn 1: Aichi Sendou Aichi draws a card. Aichi rides Little Sage, Marron. Aichi ends his turn. Field: NothingSage, MarronNothing NothingNothingNothing Turn 2: Kamui Katsuragi Kamui draws a card. Kamui rides Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout (Grade1/No Trigger/POW 7000. Kamui activates Battleraizer's skill, he moves Battleraizer to the rearguard.left Kamui calls Queen of Heart (Grade 1/No Trigger/POW 6000) and Shining Lady (Grade 0/Critical Trigger/POW 5000). Kamui attacks Little Sage, Marron with Queen of Heart boosted by Battleraizer (9000 > 8000). Kamui activates Battleraizer's skill, when it boosts a Nova Grappler it gives it +3000 POW (12000 > 8000). Aichi defends with Weapons Dealer, Govannon (12000 > 13000). Aichi takes no damage. Kamui attacks Little Sage, Marron with Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout boosted by Shining Lady (12000 > 8000). Aichi guards with Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (12000 > 18000). Kamui checks for a Drive Trigger. ''He gets no trigger. Aichi takes no damage. Kamui ends his turn. He returns Battleraizer to his deck since it supported. 'Field:' of Heartsand Dancin' Announcer, Shoutnothing nothingLadynothing 'Turn 3: Aichi Sendou' Aichi draws a card. Aichi rides Blaster Blade (Grade 2/No Trigger/POW 9000). Aichi calls Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Grade 2/No Trigger/POW 10000) And Wingal (Grade 1/No Trigger/POW 6000). Aichi attacks Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout with Knight of Silence, Gallatin (7000 > 10000). Kamui checks for a ''Damage Trigger. ''He gets no trigger. Kamui takes one damage. Aichi attacks Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout with Blaster Blade boosted by Wingal (7000 > 15000). Aichi activates Wingal's skill. When Wingal boosts Blaster Blade it gives it +4000 POW (7000 > 19000). Aichi checks for a' '''Drive Trigger. ''Aichi gets no trigger. Kamui checks for a ''Damage Trigger. ''Kamui gets ''Stand Trigger. Kamui gives the +5000 POW to Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout and stands Queen of Heart. Aichi ends his turn. Field: of Silence, GallatinBladenothing nothingWingalnothing Turn 4: Kamui Katsuragi Kamui draws a card. Kamui rides Hungry Dumpty (Grade 2/No Trigger/POW 9000). Kamui moves Queen of Heart and calls King of Sword (Grade 2/No Trigger/POW 10000). Kamui calls Brutal Jack (Grade 2/No Trigger/POW 11000) and Tough Boy (Grade 1/No Trigger/POW 8000). Kamui pays 1 Counter Blast and Brutal Jack loses "Restraint". Kamui attacks Blaster Blade with Brutal Jack boosted by Tough Boy (19000 > 9000). Aichi checks for a Damage Trigger. Aichi gets no trigger. Aichi takes one damage. Kamui attacks Blaster Blade with Hungry Dumpty boosted by Shining Lady (14000 > 9000). Kamui checks for a Trigger. Kamui gets Stand Trigger. He gives the +5000 POW to'' ''Brutal Jack and stands Brutal Jack. Aichi checks for a Damage Trigger. He gets no trigger. Aichi takes one damage. Kamui attacks Blaster Blade with Brutal Jack that just standed (16000 > 9000). Aichi checks for a Damage Trigger. ''Aichi gets no trigger. Aichi takes one damage. Kamui attacks Blaster Blade with King of Sword boosted by Queen of Heart (16000 > 9000). Kamui activate Queen of Heart's skill. When Queen of Heart boost King of Swords it gives +4000 POW (20000 > 9000). Aichi checks for a ''Damage Trigger Aichi gets no trigger. Aichi takes one damage. Kamui ends his turn. Field: of SwordDumptyJack of HeartLadyBoy Turn 5: Aichi Sendou Aichi draws a card. Aichi rides Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Grade 3/No Trigger/POW 9000). Aichi activates Solitary Knight, Gancelot's Counter-Blast (2) it gives Solitary Knight, Gancelot +5000 and +1 Critical when Blaster Blade is in the soul. He activates it again giving Solitary Knight, Gancelot 19000 POW and Critical 3. Aichi attacks Hungry Dumpty with Knight of Silence, Gallatin boosted by Little Sage, Marron (9000 > 18000). Kamui guards with Battleraizer (19000 > 18000). The attack negated.(*) Aichi attacks Hungry Dumpty with Solitary Knight, Gancelot boosted by Wingal (9000 > 25000). Aichi checks for a Drive Trigger. First check, no trigger. Second check, no trigger. Kamui checks for a Damage Trigger. First check, no trigger. Second check, no trigger. Third check, no trigger. Aichi ends his turn. Field: of Silence, GallatinKnight, Gancelotnothing Sage, MarronWingalnothing Turn 6: Kamui Katsuragi Kamui draws a card. Kamui rides Asura Kaiser. Kamui activates Brutal Jack paying one Counter Blast Brutal Jack loses "Restraint" Kamui attacks Solitary Knight, Gancelot with Brutal Jack boosted by Tough Boy (19000 > 9000). Aichi checks for a Damage Trigger. Aichi gets no trigger. Aichi takes one damage. Kamui attacks Solitary Knight, Gancelot with King of Sword boosted by Queen of Heart (16000 > 9000). Kamui activates Queen of Heart's skill. When Queen of Heart is boosting King of Sword It gives it +4000 (20000 > 9000). Aichi guards with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona and intercept with Knight of Silence, Gallatin (20000 > 24000). (Intercept is when the front row rearguards gets to guard, but only works if they have the skill.) Aichi takes no damage. Kamui attacks Solitary Knight, Gancelot with Asura Kaiser boosted by Shining Lady (16000 > 9000). Aichi guards with Knight of Silence, Gallatin and Starlight Unicorn (16000 > 19000). Kamui checks for a Drive Trigger. '' First check, no trigger. Second check, Grade 3 no trigger. Kamui activates Asura Kaiser's skill. When he gets a Grade 3 during the drive check he can stand one of his unit. Kamui stands Brutal Jack. Aichi takes no damage.' Kamui attacks Solitary Knight, Gancelot with Brutal Jack (11000 > 9000). Aichi checks for a Damage Trigger. Aichi gets no trigger. Aichi takes 1 damage. Aichi has 6 damage. Kamui wins. Key Cards *Brutal Jack *Asura Kaiser *Solitary Knight, Gancelot Notes(*) *During the 5th turn Aichi had Little Sage, Marron on one of the rear guards, but he never called it. His hand did not change ethier. Once he started his battle phase his hand changed. Trivia *Asura Kaiser's ability name: 'Kaiser Buster. ' *The clan: Nova Grappler debuts in this episode. *This episode debuts the first ever Grade 3 Royal Paladin card which is Solitary Knight, Gancelot. Aichi uses him for the first time in this episode as well. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1